


Get Out

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: ???? what do I tag this, Anger, Emotions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is still not over the events of "Where Is Thy Sting" where Wasp forcibly swapped places with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> [I gave myself feelings](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/84456729843)

A knock at the door.

"Bumblebee?"

The yellow mech doesn’t answer.

"I brought you some energon. Ratchet says you haven’t had any lately."

Bumblebee turns the volume up on his handheld video game, and he can just make out Prowl’s frustrated sigh on the other side of the door. He expected Prowl to give up and walk away, just like Ratchet had earlier. Instead, his door is flung open.

"It was closed," he grumbles.

"Energon," Prowl grouses, slamming the cube down on the end of Bumblebee’s berth and glaring at the minibot who’s lounging on his back with his feet propped up on the wall.

"Don’t want it."

"Enough of this," the ninjabot growls. "What has gotten into you? You’ve been moping in here for two weeks."

Bumblebee remains stubbornly silent, focusing on his video game.

"Hey!" he shouts when Prowl jerks the console out of his hands.

"I asked you a question, Bumblebee."

The yellow bot rolls to his feet so quickly that the ninja takes a step back. “You think I’m in here moping? Seriously?”

Prowl opens his mouth, but the irate mech continues before he can speak.

"You think I’m, what, bummed out that Wasp kicked my skidplate or something?"

"Well… I did…"

"Well I’m not! I put Wasp in prison for no reason! I’m glad he got a shot at me. I’m glad he escaped. I’m actually  _slagged off at you guys._  None of you realized that Wasp was the one talking to you. I spoke to him. He wasn’t right. And not  _one_  of you realized he wasn’t me!”

"He looked just like y-"

"So all you do is watch the hyper little yellow minibot run around base and lay on the couch and play video games?" Bumblebee yells, jabbing the ninja in the chest with a finger. "Do you never listen to me at all? You love telling me I talk too much and I’m too loud, but do you all tune me out that much? Even Bulkhead started whaling on me before I convinced him! He’s my best friend!"

"Bumblebee, we didn’t know-" Prowl begins.

"Well you should have! Now get out!" he shouts, shoving Prowl toward the door. "And take your energon with you!"

Prowl catches the cube of energon that’s hurled at his face as he stumbles backwards. The door slams in his face. That….could have gone better.


End file.
